


On Behalf Of...

by MadnessofVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Deserves Nice Things, I Am Shit WIth Tags, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Mentions of non-con, a lot of people need to apologize to derek, bit of angst, mentions of Kate Argent, stiles apologizing for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: “Was there a purpose to your visit? Or are you here to judge me on how I eat my cereal?”“As a matter of fact...there is.” Stiles straightened, waving these papers he had in his hand like they held all the answers. “Continuing on my crusade of making sure you get all the nice things, I have compiled a list of apologies you deserve to hear.”He raised his brow, staring  in scrutiny at the younger man. “That is an awful lot of apologies you owe me.”“Oh, these aren't all from me. Not by a long shot. These...” Stiles cleared his throat, suddenly overwhelmed by the stench of anxiety. “Are apologies from everyone that owes you one, but won't ever give you one because they either don't believe they need to give it to you, are dead, or don't think they did anything wrong. So I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of everyone, am going to apologize to you.”or Stiles has been on a crusade to make sure Derek gets the nice things he deserves and thinks that the unsaid apologies is on that list, not matter how painful it will get





	

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 only fic! Still new to this whole thing, so please forgive me for...welp...everything ^^;
> 
> Anywho...this was a bit of a doozie to write. It was a sort of "I have this idea and now it won't leave me alone, so let's sit for hours on end and not socialize with anyone till it's done" deal. Plus, I think Derek does deserve to have all these people apologize to him for all the crap they have put him through! 
> 
> Was beta'd by AsagiStilinksi. Much thanks, love! Also much thanks for helping me out with certain bits! If there is still a mistake somewhere in here, we're sorry! We are still only human! ^^;
> 
> And apologies for any missed misdeeds done against Derek. There were so many it was hard to remember them all. (That's messed up, just saying)

The loft door slid open with a monstrous bang. Even though Derek could hear the footsteps heading up to the loft, the violent way the door was open made him jump. Almost lost his bowl of Lucky Charms to the floor. He glared with half the malice as he used to hold, not feeling like using it to its full extent.

 

Especially against this particular visitor.

 

With a sigh, he readjusted himself back onto the couch, digging his spoon into his bowl and resumed watching reruns of Supergirl. “Ever heard of knocking?”

 

He heard Stiles scoff, fidgeting around with something or another. “Payback for all the times you slipped into rooms via a window.”

 

“Not my fault none of you locked them.”

 

Derek didn't have to look to know that Stiles was flailing about. Couldn't hold back a smirk, either. It was easier to do that nowadays. Something about the whole evolving and going out to find himself thing.

 

Something about the whole Derek Deserves Nice Things plan of Stiles', too.

 

Which is likely why the teen was there instead of at home doing his schoolwork.

 

“What is it this time, Stiles?” huffed the wolf, playing off that he was annoyed by being bothered. “Yesterday it was a trip to the new ice cream parlor down on Main. Which I ended up paying for.”

 

“I didn't know it would be that expensive!”

 

“The day before it was a massage.”

 

“Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy these magic fingers on those massive knots of yours.”

 

(Derek did _not_ blush.) “And before that...you took me on a scenic drive to San Francisco and we walked around the pier. Despite the lecture your father gave you while we were there.”

 

He could feel Stiles shrug as the teen replied, “It was worth seeing you smile.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Stiles...I get it. You feel like you have to make it up to me for some reason. But you really don't. And you don't need to bribe me to stay. I told you I was here for good. Or until I feel like moving. And yes, I'll tell you were I go this time.”

 

“That hurts, Derek! I would never bribe – are you eating Lucky Charms with no milk?”

 

Of course that would be the thing Stiles ended up focusing on. Derek sucked on his teeth, attempting to fight back a blush. (Please look under the definition Failed Miserably.) He threw a second, half-hearted glare at Stiles, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

 

“Milk is the scourge of the earth.”

 

Stiles blinked, jaw slacked. “Wow. That...that is something I never thought I would hear out of you. Just...wow. Wowie wow wow.”

 

“Was there a purpose to your visit? Or are you here to judge me on how I eat my cereal?”

 

“As a matter of fact...there is.” Stiles straightened, waving these papers he had in his hand like they held all the answers. “Continuing on my crusade of making sure you get all the nice things, I have compiled a list of apologies you deserve to hear.”

 

He raised his brow, staring in scrutiny at the younger man. “That is an awful lot of apologies you owe me.”

 

“Oh, these aren't all from me. Not by a long shot. These...” Stiles cleared his throat, suddenly overwhelming the room by the stench of anxiety. “Are apologies from everyone that owes you one, but won't ever give you one because they either don't believe they need to give it to you, are dead, or don't think they did anything wrong. So I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of everyone, am going to apologize to you.”

 

The words stunned Derek to the point of silence and loss of breath. Apologies on behalf of everyone? That...that was a bit too much. Too far. Stiles didn't need to do that. There was no need for it. Derek learned a long time ago that if someone didn't tell him sorry with sincerity for anything, then they would never say sorry.

 

He opened his mouth to tell Stiles no. To not do this. To stop with this stupid crusade of his he's been doing ever since Derek got back. It wasn't worth it.

 

But he didn't get to do that.

 

“I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of, well, me, Stiles Stilinski, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances: for calling you a sour wolf when you deserved to be a sour wolf. Despite the fact that Scott's first manly howl was pretty epic.”

 

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes again. Okay, if this was how all the apologies were going to go, then maybe it would be okay. He sat back on his couch, pausing Supergirl and giving Stiles his undivided attention. All with the perfect amount of humor.

 

Pleased to see Derek taking this seriously, Stiles cleared his throat and continued on a bit more pensively.

 

“For using your body to get Danny to help track that number. I should have planned that with you. I should have asked if it was okay for you to do that so we could get info. I should have asked for your consent. You didn't deserve to have your body used like that.”

 

A tug hit his chest. Once again, the wolf forgot how to breathe.

 

“For saying I wanted you dead a lot of times. Lost counts how many times I said that. Truth was...I never wanted you dead. Never. And when I saw you dying in Mexico, all I could think of was all those times I joked about letting you die. Being the one who knew you went missing and formed the plan to get you out isn't enough to make up for all those times...

 

For not noticing sooner when you were kidnapped. If I had, then maybe you wouldn't have been abused, deaged, and taken advantage of again. Speaking of that...” The younger man turned over the sheet of paper he was reading from, sharing a weak smile with Derek. “Sorry for not keeping a better eye on you. For allowing Kate to take you and manipulate you again. For not looking for you when Scott said you were dead after the fight with the alphas because...because I didn't believe him. I knew you were alive. If I had stayed behind, had not gone on that stupid cross-country trip, and looked for you...Jennifer, Julia, whatever the hell her name was, wouldn't have taken advantage of you. Wouldn't have done whatever mumbo jumbo she did to you.

 

For throwing you while I was possessed. Yes, I know that wasn't my fault, but it was done with my body so I am still saying sorry for it. For, while possessed, fucking with your head by making you worry and having you stay up for days looking for me. For not telling you how touched I am that you did that. Scott looked better than you during the whole ordeal. For not defending you enough against everyone. I had a feeling from the get-go that you weren't the enemy...but I did nothing to defend you. At least to Scott. I sided with Scott 'cause he's my best bud, but I shouldn't have. I should have defended you. But, for the record, I was pretty pissed when he said you were after us in the school. Though I don't think he caught on to my sarcasm at that moment, so I still failed on that part and I'm sorry that I was such a prick. For saying the shit I did in the hospital when my dad was kidnapped. I know I was upset and scared and frustrated...but you didn't deserve my anger. You just...didn't.”

 

Stiles gnawed at his lip, staring intensely at the paper. As if he didn't want to say the next thing. Or he did but was terrified to. Derek opened his mouth again, ready to stop Stiles from going on. There was no need. Not if it was going to hurt like this...

 

Again, Stiles beat him to the chase.

 

“For being a complete asshole with Scott and...and digging up Laura. You didn't deserve that and she didn't deserve that. If we hadn't done that to Laura...then you wouldn't have been accused of killing her. You didn't need that. Hell, you didn't need a couple of teenagers getting involved in your affairs and just...getting you arrested. Have the blame thrown on you. You should never have been a scapegoat. _Ever_.”

 

Derek swallowed a lump in his throat the same time as Stiles, following the teen's hand as he set that one paper down on the arm of the couch. He cleared his throat, prepping the second piece of paper for reading.

 

“Stiles...you don't -”

 

“I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of Scott McCall, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances: for blaming you for ruining my, well...okay so I'm gonna be in first person the entire time, even though the rest of these aren't from me specifically. Just clearing that up before anyone gets confused. Um...where was I...oh! For blaming you for ruining my life. It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help the best you could. I should have listened to you. Took what you had to say seriously.

 

For blaming you for countless other things – not just ruining my life. For ignoring you and feeling like my relationship with Allison was more important than actually listening to you. For brushing you aside all the time. For never trusting you, even when you showed how trustworthy you can be. For abandoning you countless times. For throwing you under the bus because I didn't have the balls to tell anyone the truth. For never standing up for you against the Argents. For never telling Allison that it wasn't your fault that her mother died because of selfish reasons.”

 

Stiles looked up, disgruntled. “I don't care if he didn't want to taint Allison's mom's memory...that psycho tried to kill him and he should have stood up for you when Allison tried to kill you and Erica and Boyd for it.” He clicked his tongue, eyes going back to the paper, still disgruntled. “Moving on...”

 

(Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't biting back a smile.)

 

“For saying that the Argents must've had a reason to burn your family to death.” Again, he glanced up, this time with a fire of fury in his gaze. “I made sure to kick him in the balls for you when he told me that. I don't care if they murdered fifty bazillion people...no one deserves to be locked in a basement and have the whole house burned around them.”

 

Derek dipped his head, hiding the fact that he was definitely smiling. Also tearing up. “Thanks...”

 

“Anything for you, big guy.” Stiles flipped the sheet around, his expression softer now. “For not telling you of my plan against Gerard. For forcing you to give him the bite, which you view as a gift. And it is a gift. It is the last link to your family...and it was given to someone like Gerard Argent. Your body was used against your will and that is just...fucking wrong. And, lastly, for digging up Laura.”

 

Stiles sets down Scott's list of grievances with a little more force than he did with his own list. He threw a glare at it before moving onto the next one. Didn't notice, or tried not to so he could continue on, the fact that Derek was wiping at his eyes. Stopping any tears from fully rolling down.

 

“I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of Lydia Martin, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances: for being manipulated by your crazy uncle to kidnap you. For being manipulated by your crazy uncle to use your blood to resurrect him. That used your own body without your consent and although I was not in my right mind, I should have fought harder against your crazy uncle.”

 

“I see a pattern here...” interrupted Derek solemnly.

 

Stiles nodded, frowning. “I don't get what it is with people not getting your consent for anything.” He glanced back up, sadness swirling around him. “I'm sorry again...for...for being one of those people...”

 

“You don't have to apologize. In fact...you don't have to do any of this.”

 

“Yes I do. I really do.”

 

“Stiles...”

 

“And finally! For coming to your home in the middle of the night and screaming in your face. I know it is something I can't help, being a banshee and all, and an inexperienced one at that, but still have to say sorry because that must've given you a heart attack.”

 

“Stiles...”

 

“Still have more to go, big guy.”

 

Stiles repeated the process – setting down the old sheet and focused on the new. There was a determined blaze in his doe eyes. One that would not be extinguished until he did what he had to do. So, Derek readjusted himself on the couch, his cereal ignored, to listen to the rest of the apologies that...that Stiles didn't need to give. Stiles' own apologies for what he had done in the past were enough. Stiles was enough...

 

“I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of Jackson Whittmore, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances: for being a douchebag. Seriously, the guy was a douche to everyone. _Everyone!_ ”

 

“You're getting off topic...”

 

“Right, right. Yeah. Sorry. Sorry.” He scratched at his cheek, squinting. “Uhhhh...okay! Okay, here I am. All right! Moving on! So, Jackson also apologizes for harassing you till you bit him. That kinda ties into being a douchebag right there.” He cleared his throat, his lips stretching into an awkward thin line. “Okay...um...for all the times I paralyzed you. Which were quite a few.”

 

He set the paper down, shrugging with a _'what can you do'_ kind of expression. “Okay...onward and upward.” Clearing his throat, he gave the current sheet a sorrowful glance. “I, Stiles Stilinski, on the behalf of Allison Argent, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances: for blaming you for my mother's death. For letting my emotions get to me, not listening to any reason, and setting my eyes in killing you and your pack. For being aggressive as hell and tried to kill your betas Erica and Boyd. For being aggressive and tried to kill you. For being unwilling to listen to your side of the story until you said to ask Scott. For anything I may have said during that time period that hit bellow the belt. For not stopping Kate from torturing you. I should have done something, because no one deserves being chained up and electrocuted.”

 

“In her defense...I would have done the same thing in her position.”

 

Stiles smiled softly at him, moving onto the next list of apologies. “I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of Chris Argent, apologize for the following grievances: for breaking the window of your camaro. For trying to intimidate you when you hadn't done anything wrong. For shooting at you a few times. For not trusting you when you deserved that trust.” He whistled, getting that list out of the way. “Wow. Think that was one of the shortest ones.”

 

“That's okay. Like I said, you don't -”

 

“No no, big guy. No. We are getting through this. This is the biggest hurdle in my gigantic plan of making sure you have nice things from now on.”

 

“What about when you leave for college?”

 

“We are not speaking of that. Right now, this is all about you. So! No more distractions, mister.”

 

“Can't I just...read them myself?”

 

Stiles threw him a dirty look. It didn't have heat to it. At all. But it was there, and it made Derek chuckle.

 

“I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of Victoria Argent, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances: for trying to kill you. And for saying you killed me.” He tossed that one aside, scoffing at it. “Okay, _that_ was the shortest one I've ever read. Funny how she did the less amount of shit to you. And she was one of those high on the scale of severely psychotic.” He cleared his throat for the umpteenth time and made a grimace. “I, Stiles Stilinski, on the unfortunate behalf of Gerard Argent, apologize for the following grievances: for turning Allison against all werewolves for a time being by milking her mother's death. Mostly turned her on you because you were the only alpha around and it was convenient. For taking revenge on you for the, air quotes around this, death of Kate instead of seeing her for what she really was – a sociopath. For being an equally as bad sociopath. For kidnapping two of your betas and torturing them in an attempt to get them to give you up. And for getting Scott to force you down to give the bite against your will. Seriously...that...that was so messed up...

 

Okay...okay...next page. I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of Cora Hale, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances: for saying you were a disappointment. I know you aren't. I know you were doing your best. I know you had no help. Me calling you a disappointment did not help matters. For not comforting you when Boyd died. I was in mourning as well. But I should have been there. For leaving you behind in Beacon Hills, but I couldn't stay and I'm thankful that you understand.”

 

He bit his lip, handing that one over to Derek. “Um, that...that was actually her words. Mostly. She's like you – not good with words. Why she thinks I am is a shock.”

 

Derek shook his head, taking the paper. “She was always the hothead...”

 

“Wonder where she gets it from?”

 

One scowl from the wolf made Stiles laugh with his whole body. Lightened the somber mood.

 

“I, Stiles Stilinski, on the behalf of Alan Deaton, AKA Mr. Skeeve, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances: for planting the seed in Scott that you might not be trustworthy. For not telling Scott that I knew you mother so things could be cleared up. For being the most unhelpful emissary ever. I could have helped you with the issues concerning Peter and Kate and Gerard and the alpha pack, but instead mostly worked against you. For insulting you on countless occasions. For pretty much attacking you on several occasions. For not truly upholding my promise to your mother. For not warning you about Jennifer because I'm sure I knew about her. For not looking after you really good when you were deaged. And...look, pretty sure there are more from this guy, but you never know. He's so damn skeevy!

 

Okay...so...this next one is...well...is from two people and it isn't very long, but it will a doozy for a minute. Bear with me, okay?” He shifted uncomfortably, licking his lips one time too many. “I, Stiles Stilinski, on behalf of Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances: for not believing in you. We were scared. We did trust you but...it felt like you didn't trust us. For dying on you. It wasn't you fault. It wasn't you fault.”

 

Derek inhaled sharply, tears ready to go now. How many more apologizes on the behalf of did Stiles have left to go? Were there...were there really this many people in his life that had done something against him? Even something trivial like dying?

 

“Oh god...um...okay...we are gonna just breeze by this one. Um, I, Stiles Stilinski, on...on behalf...on behalf of Laura Hale, apologize to Derek Hale for the following grievances -”

 

“Stiles...stop...just...just stop...”

 

Stiles paled, nearly dropping the remaining lists. “Y-y-you sure? I mean...I still have Issac, the Caleveras, the alpha pack, Jennifer Blake or Julia Baccari or whatever the hell she wants to be known as, your creepy ass uncle, and Kate left to go...

 

“Give me Kate's then. I'll read the rest later.”

 

“Just Kate?”

 

“Just Kate.”

 

In confusion, Stiles nodded, setting all the others down elsewhere. He held Kate's piece of paper with quivering hands. There was something dark residing there. Hatred. His knuckles were going white with how tight he was holding the paper. His jaw was tensed to the point where it sounded possible that the bone would break.

 

Derek reached out and took hold of Stiles' wrist, concern written all over his face. This, oddly enough, relaxed the younger man. Stiles grinned weakly at the wolf, nodding and puffing out the breath he was holding.

 

“I wish I could have made her be here to really apologize to you...”

 

He stroked his wrist with a thumb, managing a smile back. “She wouldn't mean it. She would sneer and mock the entire time. You're a better substitute.”

 

“Awww! Thanks, big guy!”

 

“You're welcome. But, uh, you should probably get on with it. I'll...”

 

“Need a minute after this. I know. Me too. Because this is just...all sorts of fucked up.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

With a slow sigh, Stiles took Derek's hand off his wrist, entangling their hands together. He squeezed tight. As tight as he could. And as he read off the final list...his whiskeys never failed to check up on the wolf every other word.

 

“I, Stiles Stilinski, on the behalf of the sociopathic bitch Kate Argent, apologize to Derek Hale for the following, unforgivable grievances: for manipulating you when you were just a teenager. For using my charm, my charisma, to make you believe I loved you. For taken advantage of you when you were most vulnerable. For...for r...for ra...”

 

He bounced his leg, struggling hard with this word. Pained by having to even utter it. And he shouldn't have to. No one should have. But...it was what happened to Derek. As ashamed as he was to admit it, it happened. Nothing could take that back – erase it.

 

Stiles huffed, eyes brimming with tears. “For pretty much _raping_ you, because you were still just a kid and I was an adult who knew better than to have sex with a minor. To even _have_ relations with a minor. For the reasons to have the relationship in the first place. For using you. For tricking you. For burning down your family with the house around them. For not caring that there were some humans in that house. For viewing you as a monster and nothing else. For not seeing that you are just as human as anyone else.

 

For coming back years later to remind you of what I did with just my face. For taunting you. For insulting your recently dead sister. For kidnapping you. For torturing you. For shooting you. For trying to kill you. For taking pleasure in your pain. For stealing you away from your new home and dragging you to Mexico. For deaging you. For manipulating your trust again. For stealing what was so important to you. For actually killing you. For...for fucking existing!”

 

The shout startled Derek. He actually dropped his Lucky Charms this time. But he didn't care. He pulled Stiles down beside him, tightening the hold on Stiles' hand.

 

“Hey...hey...it's okay. She's pretty much dead. The Caleveras more than likely took care of her.”

 

The teen sniffed, scowling deeply. “I don't care. She is...disgusting. I wish I could have had my way with her when the nogitsune was here. Then I wouldn't feel bad taking pleasure in making her suffer.”

 

“You wouldn't be any better than her if you did that.”

 

“I know...just...she would have deserved it...”

 

Derek bit his lip, fighting the urge to agree. Because he _did_ agree. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Stiles should not want to do that because it wasn't a good thing to do. All that morals crap.

 

He patted Stiles awkwardly on the head, still working on the whole comforting thing. “Was there...anything else you had planned? This wasn't the best Derek Deserves Nice Things session.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, making a playfully offended face. “Did I have anything else planned. Pleeeeaaaase. Who do you think you're talking to?” He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a Redbox disc case. “Tada! Guess who rented Zootopia 'cause you need to have something fluffy in your life? And it is a pretty badass movie. Perfectly describes how discrimination is engraved into us and how it should be fixed. How to tell someone, calmly, about how what they said was wrong. Great movie. One hundred out of ten would recommend.”

 

He was not going to burst the teen's bubble that he had already seen the movie. Currently had the DVD and Blu Ray pack somewhere in the loft. So he just rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. “I'll go put it in.”

 

Stiles squealed happily, clapping his hands to emphasize his joy.

 

So what if Stiles figured out real quick that Derek had seen the movie before? So what if they ended up falling asleep in the middle of it, wrapped up in each other's limbs? So what if when they woke up that they just stared at each other before laughing? So what if they may have shared a little kiss?

 

It was all part of Derek Deserves Nice Things crusade, after all. Even if added last minute.

 

(What was more last minute was Derek asking Stiles, who did it playfully yet a little begrudgingly, to clean up every last bit of the fallen Lucky Charms from off the floor. Because, well, a clean loft was a nice thing. And he deserved nice things.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of non-con concerns Kate's relationship with Derek when he was a minor, and the time when Scott took advantage of Derek's paralysis and forced him to give Gerard the bite.
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk sterek with me! youfancymemaddearie.tumblr.com


End file.
